pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen Giménez Smith
Carmen Giménez Smith (born February 20, 1971) is an American poet, prose writer, and editor. Life Giménez Smith was born in New York City. She earned a B.A. from San Jose State University and an M.F.A. from the Iowa Writers' Workshop, where she was a Teaching-Writing Fellow. She is an assistant professor in the M.F.A. Program in Creative Writing at New Mexico State University.Carmen Gimenez Smith, Department of English, New Mexico State University, August 5, 2014. Web, Nov. 28, 2015. She also teaches in Ashland University's M.F.A. Program in Creative Writing. Giménez Smith serves as publisher of Noemi Press and editor-in-chief of the literary journal Puerto del Sol, and she holds a seat on the editorial committee at VIDA: Women in Literary Arts. Recognition In 2009, Giménez Smith was named to Poetry Society of America's biennial New American Poets Series. In 2011, she was named a Howard Foundation Fellow in Creative Nonfiction; her memoir, Bring Down the Little Birds, received an American Book Award; and her third collection of poems, Goodbye, Flicker, was awarded the Juniper Prize for Poetry. Awards * 2009 Poetry Society of America's New American Poets Series * 2011 Juniper Prize for Poetry * 2011 American Book Award * 2011-2012 Howard Foundation Fellowship in Creative Nonfiction Publications Poetry * Glitch (chapbook). Eavesdrop, 2009; Dusie Kollectiv, 2009. *''Odalisque in Pieces''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2009. *''Can We Talk Here'' (chapbook). New York: Belladonna Books, 2011. * Reason's Monsters (with Nicholas Naughton; chapbook). Kansas City, MO: Dusie Kollectiv, 2011. *''The City She Was: Poems''. Ft. Collins, CO: Center for Literary Publishing / Colorado State University, 2011. *''Goodbye, Flicker: Poems''. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 2012. *''Milk and Filth''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2013. Non-fiction *''David Smith: A centennial'' (contributor). New York: Guggenheim Museum, 2006. *''Bring Down the Little Birds: On mothering, art, work, and everything else''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2010. Edited *''My Mother She Killed Me, My Father He Ate Me: Forty new fairy tales'' (edited with Kate Bernheimer). New York: Penguin, 2010. *''Angels of the Americlypse: An anthology of new Latin@ writing'' (edited with John A. Chavez). Denver : Counterpath, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Carmen Gimenez Smith, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 28, 2013. Audio / video *''Evan Lavender-Smith and Carmen Giménez Smith: NWS reading'' (eAudiobook). La Jolla, CA : University of California, San Diego, Dept. of Literature, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Carmen Giménez Smith prose & poem ("Pillow Talk") at the Poetry Society of America at *Carmen Giménez Smith (2 poems) at the Academy of American Poets *4 poems by Carmen Giménez Smith at The Feminist Wire * Carmen Giménez Smith at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Carmen Gimenez Smith at YouTube ;Books *Carmen Gimenez Smith at Amazon.com ;About *Carmen Giménez Smith at New Mexico State University * Carmen Giménez Smith Official website. Category:1971 births Category:American people of Peruvian descent Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Ashland University faculty Category:Hispanic and Latino American poets Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:Living people Category:New Mexico State University faculty Category:San Jose State University alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets